This Is It
by Milkshakes
Summary: Chapter 2 up. Carter's POV
1. Default Chapter

This Is It  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER, Carter, Abby, or anything of that nature. Not that I don't wish I did.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I can't believe it. This is it. I'm getting married. Again. You'd think after the last time I'd have learned my lesson. But this time it'll be different. I love him. And he loves me. And we'll grow old together, still loving the other as much as we do today.  
  
We're going to get married. Wow. Whoa. Who'd have thought we'd get married after all our problems. Our brothers. Our mothers. And here we are. But in the end it'll all be worth it, with our white picket fence and our perfect family. It'll be worth all the fights we had, the tears we've shed, the smiles turned upside-down.  
  
Geez. This ring is so much bigger on my hand. I'll never forget the day... rather the night he gave it to me. He had just returned from Kisangani, he woke me, kissed me, and said "Will you marry me?" ... to me. Of all the women in the world and he picked me. I can't figure out why he loves me. Or for that matter, why I love him. I melt when he looks at me, and he's just so.... I don't know, but I am the luckiest woman in the world to have him.  
  
I hear a knock on the door. "Hey, you ready?" Susan, my maid of honor asks me. "Yep. If you help me with my veil." "No," another voice interrupts, "let me do it." Maggie and Susan walk in, Maggie puts on my veil, Susan fluffs my dress, and I pick up my bouquet. "You look beautiful." Mom says, with tears in her eyes. "Yes you do Abby. You're a gorgeous bride. You're going to be a wonderful wife. And mother." Susan notes as she looks at my starting-to-show stomach. I smile and hug them both wordlessly, knowing I'll cry if I open my mouth.  
  
Eric pops in. "Ok gals. Sorry to crash the party, but I think we need to start, Ella's going to pee her pants." "Oh Eric, let the little girl go. We can start a little late. Do you have a problem with letting her go? Sheesh," Maggie says repremanidingly. "Ok, ok" he sighs and leaves. "He's right though," Susan says, gathering her composure, "We better get a move on." We walk out to the back of the church. Ella comes back and starts the procession with Reese. Then his parents, my mother, Susan & Peter, and finally, me & Eric. "You look stunning Ab, you really do." "Thanks Eric." Eric gives me away, I look at him, he looks at me, and we're ready. "Abby," he says, "I love you." "I love you too John. I always will." This is it. Me and John. Getting married.  
  
The end. Or the beginning? :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own ER. I think when I win the lottery I shall buy them. ;)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Here I am. Standing in the back of a church. Who'd of thought I'd be getting married to a nurse? I, as a Carter, should be getting married to some Senator's daughter. Marry into more money. To make little moneymakers. Well. I would be. If it wasn't for Bobby. Bobby led me down this path. To medicine, to Abby. Thanks Bobby. He's the one that told me I don't have to listen to the family. I could lead my own life. I could marry whoever I want. I can live wherever I want. "Don't ever let the family control you Scrub. That's what I'm here for," he said. Then he got sick. But when he was really bad, and the doctors held out no hope, he said "Scrub, remember what I said before. Don't let the family control you. I love you. Run away John. And run far." So I did. I ran away from the family to Penn. But I came back, only after making my career choice clear. I would be a doctor.  
  
Little did I know what being a doctor would entail. Stabbings, schizophrenics, pain killers, and nurses. I never thought anything of nurses. Until I came back from Atlanta. Then I realized, I had a wonderful one standing in front of me. It took me a year to get up how I felt, and another to kiss her. And now we're getting married.  
  
I'm getting such a rush from just thinking about living in wedded bliss with Abby. I can't wait. It's been two years since I first kissed her, one since I proposed, and since our first night together I've thought about nobody else. I love her, I love her with a deeper passion than I've ever felt before. She's an amazing woman. I'm so lucky to have her, and have her love me back.  
  
I can't believe I ever left her. I don't know what came over me. But once I was there I realized what I was missing, and I never wanted to miss it again. So the night I returned I went straight to her place and proposed right then & there. And I was so overjoyed when she said yes. Of course, the family wasn't so excited. Even at the engagement gala they insisted we have, they were still pushing girls on me. But I won't have them. I only want Abby. Forever & ever.  
  
"Carter, five minutes. C'mon man, let's go." "Ok." I say to Peter, my best man. He insisted that I call him Peter once I asked him to be my best man. He's the first person that popped into my head when Abby said, "You do realize we'll have to have a proper wedding. Maid of honor, best man, the works. We've been the topic of the ER for ages. They'll be disappointed if we don't."  
  
"Carter, let's go." "Coming. Sheesh. Calm down." I walk down the aisle hurriedly, to be there to wait for my wonderful bride. Here comes Ella & Reese, my parents, with horrible faces, Maggie, Susan & Peter, and finally Abby & Eric. Damn, she's beautiful. And I'm marrying her. I pinch myself to make sure it's not a dream. It isn't. As Eric hands her away, we look at each other. "Abby. I love you." "I love you too John. I always will." A smile spreads across my face. "Forever Abby. Forever and always." 


End file.
